The 78th Hunger games
by the gigglingmortician
Summary: Submit characters please! Will be regularly updated and spots going extermely fast. Get your tribute on! I only need guys now!
1. Chapter 1

THE 78th HUNGER GAMES

Submit your characters! All spots open but will go fast! (hopefully;)

REQUIRED INFO

Full name-

District-

Age-

Token-

Personality-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

OPTIONAL

Reaping outfit-

Interview outfit-

Chariot outfit-

Family members-

Thank you all! Please submit and see if your tribute does well, and may the odds ever be with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, forgot to put appearance! Put appearance on there please! 


	3. First Tribute List

Need more guys! Keep submitting thanks!

District 1 Male-  
Female-

District 2 Male-  
Female-Ebony Darkshade

Distict 3 Male-  
Female-

District 4 Male-  
Female-

District 5 Male-  
Female-

District 6 Male-  
Female-

District 7 Male-  
Female-Jaclyn Nacci

Disrict 8 Male-  
Female-

District 9 Male-  
Female-Ema Queene

District 10 Male-  
Female-

District 11 Male-  
Female-

District 12 Male-  
Female- 


	4. Second List

Need more guys! Keep submitting thanks!

District 1 Male-Prince Salines Female-Gisele Versacious

District 2 Male-  
Female-Ebony Darkshade

Distict 3 Male-  
Female-

District 4 Male-  
Female-

District 5 Male-  
Female-

District 6 Male-  
Female-

District 7 Male-  
Female-Jaclyn Nacci

Disrict 8 Male-  
Female-

District 9 Male-Landith Merry Female-Terran Nightngale

District 10 Male-  
Female-

District 11 Male-  
Female-Addison Wilder

District 12 Male-  
Female- 


	5. Third List GET YOUR TRIBUTES ON

District 1 Male-Prince Salines Female-Gisele Versacious

District 2 Male-  
Female-Ebony Darkshade

Distict 3 Male-Numeric Packard Female-

District 4 Male-  
Female-Mira Alyssa Redwall

District 5 Male-  
Female-Nan Weatherall

District 6 Male-  
Female-

District 7 Male-  
Female-Jaclyn Nacci

Disrict 8 Male-Bret Maple Female-

District 9 Male-Landith Merry Female-Terran Nightngale

District 10 Male-  
Female-Ezra Fonio

District 11 Male-  
Female-Addison Wilder

District 12 Male-  
Female- Amaryllis Loret 


	6. List 3 Getting Full

Need more guys! Keep submitting thanks!

District 1 Male-Prince Salines Female-Gisele Versacious

District 2 Male-  
Female-Ebony Darkshade

Distict 3 Male-Joque Volt Female-

District 4 Male-  
Female-

District 5 Male-  
Female-

District 6 Male-  
Female-

District 7 Male-  
Female-Jaclyn Nacci

Disrict 8 Male-  
Female-Nyla Triss

District 9 Male-Landith Merry Female-Terran Nightngale

District 10 Male-  
Female-

District 11 Male-  
Female-Addison Wilder

District 12 Male-Storm Loret Female- 


	7. Fourth list GETTING FULL

Need more guys! Keep submitting thanks!

District 1 Male-Prince Salines Female-Gisele Versacious

District 2 Male-  
Female-Ebony Darkshade

Distict 3 Male-Joque Volt Female-Helena Lennox

District 4 Male-  
Female-

District 5 Male-  
Female-

District 6 Male-  
Female-Pepper Livingston

District 7 Male-  
Female-Jaclyn Nacci

Disrict 8 Male-  
Female-Nyla Triss

District 9 Male-Landith Merry Female-Terran Nightngale

District 10 Male-  
Female-

District 11 Male-  
Female-Addison Wilder

District 12 Male-Storm Loret Female- 


	8. List 5 ALMOST FULL HURRY UP

Need more guys! Keep submitting thanks!

District 1 Male-  
Female-Gisele Versacious

District 2 Male-Prince Salines Female-Ebony Darkshade

Distict 3 Male-Numeric Packard

Female-Helena Lennox

District 4 Male-Torch Birdlan Female-Thalassa Waters

District 5 Male-  
Female-

District 6 Male-Xavier Muldoon

Female-Pepper Livingston

District 7 Male-Ronan Armstrong Female-Jaclyn Nacci

Disrict 8 Male-  
Female-Nyla Triss

District 9 Male-Landith Merry Female-Terran Nightngale

District 10 Male-  
Female-Sloane Ledoux

District 11 Male-  
Female-Addison Wilder

District 12 Male-Storm Loret Female- 


	9. List 6 JUST A FEW SPOTS LEFT

Need more guys! Keep submitting thanks! Sorry I changed districts and genders but I needed more people :)

District 1 Male-  
Female-Gisele Versacious

District 2 Male-Prince Salines Female-Ebony Darkshade

Distict 3 Male-Numeric Packard

Female-Helena Lennox

District 4 Male-Torch Birdlan Female-Thalassa Waters

District 5 Male- Don Choise Female-Haylee Moor

District 6 Male-Xavier Muldoon

Female-Pepper Livingston

District 7 Male-Ronan Armstrong Female-Jaclyn Nacci

Disrict 8 Male-Rowan Truitt Female-Nyla Triss

District 9 Male-Landith Merry Female-Terran Nightngale

District 10 Male-  
Female-Sloane Ledoux

District 11 Male-  
Female-Addison Wilder

District 12 Male-Storm Loret Female-Ireland Bolduc 


	10. District One Reaping

District 1 Reaping:

Giseles POV BEEP BEEP BEEP. Oh, it's my alarm. I had to get up early. Today is the reaping and I've got to look stunning. First, a cool shower, then hair. What shall I do with my hair? Ponytail is to casual, Bun is too sophisticated, Braid just looks bad, and curls- they might look good. So my hair went in curlers and I start getting dressed. No T-shirt, no shorts. I has to be a dress, and a good one at that. Then I see one that's gorgeus. Flowy satin with pink sequins would look dazzling on me, as anything would. After I got dressed out came the curlers and time for brekfast. Wonderful coffee cake with steaming hot chocolate was a luxury only a few could afford. The people from district 12 only ever saw it in their dreams. Well, it's off to the reaping. I'm escorted with my age group to where we can see the stage. Mayor Fresco welcomes us with his whole shpeel. How boring. Then the reaping begins. First, Hannah Telther, the person assigned to our district, pulls the girl's name. "The girl tribute is... Gisele Versacious. Ohmigosh, how exciting! My chance at he Hunger games is here.

Domenicos POV "Nico, come get ready." Ughh, I don't want to get up. Sure, today I could get into the hunger games, but was getting up at 5:00 needed? I lazily put on a black tux with a silver tie, a big hit with the girls. Speaking of girls, who would be the girl tribute? I do my hair, brush mt teeth, and then me and my family head to the reapings. "And the girl tribute is...Gisele Versacious." Hey, I know Gisele. Did I go out with her once. No, I think I'd know her face if I did. "And now for the boy tribute... Domenico Saint-Laurent." Did she just say my name? Now is my chance to prove to the world how great I am! I climb up to the stage and stand by Gisele. Here we go... 


End file.
